


Hero to Zero and Back Again

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [12]
Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Becky Has a Crush, Demigods, Her Name is Lexie, Lamiae, M/M, Old Gods, Pegasus - Freeform, Protective Captain Huggy Face, Sirens, Tobey's a little Shit, Wordgirl has an inflated Ego, Wordgirl is a Hero, shepherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: The Wordgirl Hercules AU that literally no one wanted.
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Series: OTP-Tober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Kudos: 5





	Hero to Zero and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Becky as Hercules  
> Tobey as Meg  
> Huggy as Phil
> 
> Eileen as a Lamia  
> Victoria as a Siren
> 
> Ft. Exposition Guy

When Becky started her journey after visiting the statue of her birth mother, with the winged horse at her side that they’d name Lexi and then under Huggy’s directions, she never expected to come across such a disaster of a rescue attempt.

It was deep in the forest, nearing the mountains that promised entrance to the underworld where they came across the distressed human and his assailant. The lamia was dragging the young man into her cave, her curly orange-red hair flying in disarray as her captive tugged and threw himself into the dirt to avoid capture. She gave a sideways look at Huggy, who was too distracted with the nearby fruit tree and Lexi glared at her, but she couldn’t let someone in trouble be dragged into a blood-sucking disaster. 

“I’ll save you,” she said as she approached the scene. “Unhand him, lamia, or face my wrath.”

The young man scoffed, “Really? Is that the best you can do?  _ ‘Face my wrath?’ _ She’s a monster - that’s not going to work on her.”

Becky was taken aback, “Um - do you  _ want  _ to be rescued or should I just head on my way?”

He pouted, “Lead on, oh mighty Amazon.”

A green face looked at her, confusion in her snake-slit brown eyes, “What’sssss a wrath? I know what a wraith isssss, but never heard of a wrath.”

Perking back up, Becky ripped a branch off a nearby tree, “Wrath: it means anger, fury, rage. What it  _ means  _ is that your butt is going to get kicked.”

Without much more preamble, Becky did as Huggy had taught her, weaving through the rising coils of her tail that whipped back and forth trying to get a good hit. The battle was quick, and the lamia, ego more bruised than the physical damage that she’d received, slithered back into the depths of her cave, dropping her catch into a nearby puddle of mud.

“Yuck,” he said, wiping the slippery red-brown off of his white clothes. “Well, I’m gonna need new clothes.”

“I might have something that fit - spent a lot of time disguised as a boy,” said Becky and when he gave a little assenting hum, led him towards Lexi.

“I’m Becky, what’s your name?”

“Tobias - but my friends call me Tobey, or at least they would if I had any,” said the young man, running a hand through his crusting hair. “Gonna need a dip in the river, too. She really didn’t have any class, did she?”

Becky was hesitant, but she agreed with the sentiment, “Yes, no true knowledge of vocabulary either.”

Tobey glanced over her, focusing on the star badge, then up to the honey-brown eyes, “Well, well, well, color me impressed. You’re a child of Loquatia. I’m in the presence of royalty  _ and  _ a demigoddess,” he gave an exaggerated bow, “my lady.”

She blushed, “Hush with that. I - I just found out about my heritage. Please, get up. I - ” 

“That’s why you’re travelling with a grumpy satyr and a prissy winged horse,” he continued, a smirk on his lips that brought a furious blush to her dark skin. “I am honored that you chose to save such a lowly human.”

“I’m starting to regret saving you,” said Becky, arms crossed. “Should’ve let the lamia just suck you dry.”

The sound of muffled hoofs on grass distracted Becky from the snickering that poured from Tobey.

“Becky, what kind of reckless - ”

“Relax, Huggy, I had it under control - ”

“ - and for what? A scrawny little shepherd boy that’s lost his way - ”

“- I agree with you there - ”

“ - for someone so smart, that sure was a stupid decision.”

Tobey cleared his throat, “Not that I wouldn’t love getting to continue hearing the little goat-man berate you, but I think I’m gonna head off. It’s been a slice.”

“Didn’t even say thank you,” said Becky under her breath.

“Shouldn’t do it, your mentor there wouldn’t appreciate it. Ta.”

When he was far enough away, Huggy turned to her, eyes narrowed as he studied from posture to face. She blushed under the scrutiny of those beady eyes. “What?”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Becky’s rosiness turned into full-fledged red as she spluttered at the smug satyr, “No, of course not. That annoying pest? Come on, Huggy. I was just doing my civil duty - protecting the defenseless.”

“Yeah, yeah, well, if we’re lucky that’ll be the last we see of that git.”

~~0~~

They weren’t lucky in Huggy’s opinion.

When they arrived at the nearest town that was on the brink of extinction with the angered gods they’d crossed, Huggy had been gleeful.

“This is a place that needs a hero, Becky,” he said. “They need someone like you. We’re gonna make it big here, kid.”

Of course, the townsfolk had laughed their heads off at the sight of a female hero, Becky deflated for a second before she became indignant and was preparing for a long rant of her own. She was interrupted by the crash of a body against hers.

“Hey, watch it,” she said, then blushed when she saw the icy-blue eyes of Tobey looking back at her. “Are you okay?”

“Thank gods,” he said, breathless. “The - the town crier he’s caught in an avalanche. Foot caught - needs help - can you - ” 

Becky’s eyes hardened, “Show me where.”

He led her to a canyon, followed by a large majority of the town, Huggy and Lexi. Just as Tobey had said, there was a man desperately trying to get his foot unstuck from where it was lodged between a clump of rocks.

But the more pressing danger was the approaching monster, a hulking beast of a lioness that was licking her maw like the man was going to be the best meal she’d had in a long time.

“Help,” the man yelped. “I’m trapped in these rocks and I’m going to be eaten.”

Becky turned to Tobey, “Does he always make very obvious statements like that?”

Tobey sighed, “Unfortunately, but it’s usually for the best because he’s telling us things we  _ haven’t  _ seen yet.”

“Touche,” she said and jumped into action. “Come on, Lexi. Let’s deal with this and get us a win.  _ Another  _ win.”

At that, Tobey rolled his eyes and it was the last thing she saw before her steed took off. 

The battle was quick, quicker than with the lamia. The lioness, for her great size, was an old cat and she was distracted by a more obtainable prey - the scattering rodents of the canyon - than to deal with the man, the girl, and the flying horse. 

Now, with proof that there was more to her than her smartmouth and with the great thanks that the town crier was giving her, the townsfolk welcomed Becky with open arms and cheers. She caught Tobey’s gaze and the curve of his smirk as she was swept away with the crowd.

~~0~~

Fame came quick to Becky, and so did the swelling of her head. Even Huggy was tired of her and her airs of grandiose, so he’d grounded her.

“You can’t ground me,” she said, indignant. “I’m - I’m a  _ hero _ .”

“And a brat. I think it’s time for you to sit here and learn some humility,” Huggy said, crossing his arms. “Think about where you came from - and not Loquatia, I’m talking about the humans that raised you. Think about how hard they worked and how you never lacked anything, then I’ll come back and check on you.”

Becky was just as indignant without him around than she was with him around. She paced the length of her rooms with growing anger and desperation, then she heard a muffled chuckle that brought her attention to the curtains.

“Keep that up and you’ll wear a hole in the ground.”

“Tobey?” she asked, meeting the cocky expression on his face. “What do you want? Come to make my day even more miserable?”

He looked affronted, “I was coming here to rescue a hero and this is how I get treated? Heard your goat-babysitter got upset with you. You need some company?”

She wanted to send him away so she could continue to wallow in the misery of her punishment. Then she thought about it harder about it and sighed, dramatic, “Fine, but you can’t ruin my wallowing. Let me be miserable.”

He smiled, genuine, as he climbed through the window, “Of course, hero. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on a good opportunity to be whiny.”

“Is this what you came here for?”

“Nah,” he said, leaning against the wall. “Just thought I should tell you that whatever the goatman said, he’s probably right. You’ve been acting like a real jerk lately.”

Her mouth fell open, “Oh, yeah? And what does that make you?”

Tobey laughed, “Um, a scrawny, lowly, shepherd boy. I have an excuse to be a jerk to a demigod hero like you but, c’mon hero, even you have to admit you’ve been a terror. Even Lexi doesn’t want to be around you.”

Becky stewed in his words, begrudgingly accepting that he was right, but only responding with a little huff, “Can we talk about anything  _ other _ than my apparent brattiness.”

Tobey’s smirk was back as he launched into another topic, this time of his rowdy flock and the dog that kept them in line.

~~0~~

In the end, it was Tobey’s perchance for being kidnapped by monsters that made Becky realize that she might’ve been a  _ little  _ too cocky. The siren had been sent, after all, as a punishment for her.

One of the gods, unimportant which one they were, had had enough of Becky’s boasting and lack of interest in the saving she’d been doing and entrusted one of their spawn - a blonde siren with a smile as sharp as a serpent’s - to hit her where it hurt.

At first, Victoria - the siren - had thought to draw her mentor away, or perhaps the love of the townsfolk who were now wearing red and yellow ribbons to mark them as Becky’s fans. But then she’d seen the shepherd boy peeking into her window and making her roll her eyes one too many times and Victoria had known where to strike.

The town crier was, of course, the first to realize something was wrong.

“Heeeeeelp, the sheep have entered the town. It’s almost as if our shepherd has disappeared,” he said, one of said sheep chewing at his robes. “And now one is eating my clothes. Heeeeeelp.”

Huggy met Becky’s now worried look as she took off towards the fields that the sheep grazed in. There was sign of a brief struggle, overturned ground where Tobey’s heels had dug in, but then there was his staff and the reeds that he used to call the dog to him.

A well-behaved and loyal mutt that it was, the dog - Bottie - was seated underneath the tree, whining.

“Bottie, where’s Tobey?” asked Becky and he took off leading her to the shore of the river.

At its center sat the shepherd, eyes still pink from where the magic had overpowered him. Swimming around him was the siren, all sharp teeth and almost translucent skin.

“Took you long enough, hero. I was beginning to think my target was incorrect,” she said.

“I will slay you, beast,” Becky said, removing the blade from her waist.

Victoria laughed, “I am not here to be slain, just for you to learn your lesson. Then I will return your boy and you may continue, hero.”

Becky was hesitant as she lowered her blade, “What do you want?”

“For you to beg. To realize that you aren’t invincible - that you’re still  _ human _ .”

“And if I don’t?”

Victoria tugged at one of Tobey’s dangling feet and Becky yelled for her to stop, which she did with a smug look on her face.

“I drown him and make you watch.”

Shaking with fear she didn’t know she’d ever feel, Becky looked at Huggy. He nodded, giving her the okay to show this one sliver of weakness.

“Please,” she said, dropping her weapon and meeting Victoria’s eyes. “I’m sorry that I’ve been - I’ve been overzealous and self-absorbed but please,  _ please _ don’t hurt him because of me. I’ll do better. I’ll remember my parents, my brother, and I’ll humble myself.”

Victoria smiled, “That’s all we ask. Here,” she said and snapped him awake, “take him, I have no use for him now.”

“Lexi!”

The horse swooped down and picked him up, giving a flick of her tail at Victoria’s face as she flew off. 

“But know this, hero,” said Victoria, sinking back into the water. “One more mistake and I’ll be back for him - and they’ll be no second chance to save him.”

With that she was gone and Lexi deposited Tobey next to Becky. Bottie got to him first, licking his face until the boy came back to, then with a quizzitive expression, looked up at Becky.

“What just happened?”

Becky, for her part, blushed, “It’s um, it’s a long story. Let’s start by herding the sheep out of town then - then we can talk.”

Huggy followed them from a distance as they made their way back to town, shaking his head and praying that the gods give him grace, “Children.”


End file.
